Live Sandbox
Before Live Sumire: Okay, people! This is it!! Ichigo: Yay! I'm so excited!! Mikan: And we're debuting on planet Mars, nano! Akane: The only idols so far that ever existed, you mean. Klara: Marsians, enjoy the beauty I, Klara, shower unto you! Sango: She's just getting excited never mind her. Yurika: Forget the location! Aren't you all nervous? Ann: Why be, Yurika? We've been through everything together, girl! Layla: I'm SUPER EXCITED!! I can't wait!! Miele: I can feel Layla's passion as well. Yayoi: Why are we still standing here anyway? Nozomi: We're supposed to be over that rotonda now! Sumire: We can't wait for Christmas. Let's do this!! The group put theur hands in the center and performs a salute as they say the team slogan. All: Unlock dreams beyond the galaxy, salute!! Like soldiers, the destined twelve enters the coord change area by their sub units. Live Info Unit: Prism Force Song: Seizon Honnou Valkyria (im@s) Coords: Hyper Lollipop Cyalume Coord, Raspberry Pie Cyalume Coord, Angelic Cinderella Cyalume Coord, Orion Diamond Cyalume Coord, Disk Chord Cyalume Coord, Flamingo Talk Cyalume Coord, Jasmine Zone Cyalume Coord, Ettiquet Cupcake Cyalume Coord, Pretty Nightsky Cyalume Coord, Count Rhythm Cyalume Coord, Freedom Styling Cyalume Coord, Starstruck Bomp Cyalume Coord Making Drama: Prism Drive Valkyria Color Codes *Sumire *Ichigo *Mikan *Akane *Klara *Sango *Yurika *Ann *Layla *Miele *Yayoi *Nozomi *All (just regular xD) Coord Change Marsian Meganee: Please scan the appropriate ammount of PriTickets. You may also scan your Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Marsian Meganee: Prism Force is going to be showcasing their casual coords in their debut live! The same coords that they wore in their formation. Sumire: HipHop Cyalume Coord! Ichigo: Rap Cyalume Coord, satsu! Mikan: Acapella Cyalume Coord, nano! Akane: Oldies Cyalume Coord! Klara: Disco Cyalume Coord! Sango: Folk Cyalume Coord! Yurika: Jazz Cyalume Coord! Ann: Ethnic Cyalume Coord! Layla: Punk Cyalume Coord! Miele: Country Cyalume Coord! Yayoi: Freestyle Cyalume Coord! Nozomi: Samba Cyalume Coord! The group members grabbed their performances mics and hits the stage. Performance Motto tsuyoku motto yasashiku nareta nara koukai wa heru no kashira Hoshii mono hoshii to ieba ataerareru ki ga shite ita ano goro Honnou ga sakebu wa mamorareru bakari no kodomo janai mou watashi Kawaritai to negau mamoritai mono mamoreru tsuyosa o Teniiretai no kono ryoute de Ikinokore mune ga harisakesou na yoru mo koete itsuka no chikai o daite Tatakau yo kimi ga tachiagari tsuzukeru kagiri wa kimi koso ga kibou dakara Tomo ni ikitai kara Making Drama, Switch On!! The twelve idols are racing on platforms that takes the shape of their symbols. Sumire, of course, won the race and reached a valkyrie (that looks like Charlotte). When all of them reached the valkyrie, they salute to it and promised that they will win the battle. Prism Drive Valkyrie Cyalume Change! Cyalume Superior! Tatakaou kono te de tsukamitai mirai ga aru no matteru dake ja irarenai Tomo ni ikitai kara Call and Response Marsians are going wild though it's their first time seeing idols from Earth. Sumire: Everyone!! Sumire says number one! Marsians: Sumire is number one! Sumire: Sumire on the flower field!! Ichigo: Go Go? Marsians: Ichigo? Ichigo: Go Go Strawberry, satsu! Mikan: Angel Arrow Shoot, nano! Marsians: We receive your blessings. Akane: a²+a² is what? Marsians: Etto, 2a²? Akane: No! I'm the answer to every equation. Th-that's embarrasing because 2a² Marsians: Ohhh! Klara: Klärchen, Klärchen, cute and perfect! Marsians: It's Klara, desu! Sango: Mei! Mei! Milk for you! Marsians: It's delicious! Yurika: From the land of the rising sun and cherry blossoms... Marsians: Welcome to Mars, Yurika-san! Ann: Leave it to... Marsians: Ann-chan! Layla: Give Kaguya-hime an energetic lunar wave. Marsians: *obeys Layla* Miele: Can you see me? Marsians: Yes, we can see you! Yayoi: Marsians! Are you all being good citizens? Marsians: Yes, Attorney Kikugakki!! Yayoi: Very good! Nozomi: NozoNozo Strike!! Marsians: NozoNozo Strike!! Sumire: Everyone... All: Thank you for watching our debut live!! After Live Ichigo: That was fun, satsu! Mikan: Never knew there were that many Marsians around Mars, nano. Sumire: And many save. Ichigo: Satsu? Sumire: What is more that is out there? ???: So you're the Earthlings roaming around the Solar System. I don't think you could protect the planets that easy by throwing a live and making a Making Drama! Sumire: Why you... Miele: *stops Sumire* Sumire, calm down! ???: I don't think there is much to for you here at Mars anyway. Sumire: Eh?!!!